Fifth wheel hitch assemblies are in wide use today. However, many fifth wheel hitch assemblies have complicated componentry, which may add unnecessary cost and weight to the vehicle on which it's used. Therefore, there is a need for a fifth wheel hitch assembly that does not suffer from the above-mentioned drawbacks.